BOHEMIO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [Lime] Una mujer como Sango no cree en mentiras, en oportunidades, ni en hombres como él. Quizás Miroku Asakura era la mentira que debía creer para lograr algo de verdad.


**NI INUYASHA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. HAGO ÉSTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

"Una mujer como Sango Takeda no cree en mentiras, en oportunidades, ni en hombres como el. Tal vez Miroku Asakura era la mentira que debía creer para lograr algo de verdad"

**BOHEMIO **

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Sango Takeda siempre habría de recordar aquéllos ojos pardos gritándole que era muy mujer. Si no hubiera salido corriendo, también recordaría como él la escrutaba dudoso pero decidido y con temor de ella, porque ese muchacho inmaduro sabía que ella era demasiado para él. En esa época Sango era una chiquilla indolente que no sabía que en la vida, la oportunidad de ser feliz toca una sola vez a tu puerta, y si no la tomas, se va.

Era inteligente. Había entrado a la universidad a estudiar medicina, luego de esforzarse noches enteras para lograrlo. Su familia estaba orgullosa de sus triunfos, de su tino siempre idóneo, de su instinto de hacer siempre lo correcto en el momento adecuado. Vivía en un altar hecho de ego y alabanzas y nada podía sacarla de ahí. Nada era mejor que ella, y lo sabía desde siempre.

Sin embargo, a sus veintiséis años era exitosa pero no plena. Nada era lo que ella quería. La verdad era que, no sabía qué era lo que ambicionaba para su vida en realidad. Siempre había tantas alternativas, decisiones que tomar en un momento y que te llevan a otro lugar, a otro mundo, para luego seguir decidiendo y decidiendo hasta ponerte vieja y descubrir que así armaste tu vida.

Vivía con una espina en la garganta que no la dejaba tragar, que le decía a cada momento que se había equivocado, que en una de aquellas decisiones había errado, y cerraba los ojos para no pensar y descubrir cuál era. Y era que ya lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería recordarlo, no quería sentirse la mujer más estúpida del mundo por causa de él.

¿Y es que todo era por él? Sí. Y deseaba no haber estado en ese momento ni en ese lugar, para que no se le hubiese impregnado en la mente, en los recuerdos ni en su vida jamás. Pero era inútil. La imagen de ese hombre estaba calada desde hacía mucho sin borrarse con nadie más.

¿Cómo no querer olvidarlo? Si era así. Si Era Miroku Asakura. Si era nadie en ningún lugar. Si era confuso y ardiente, si era fiel y libre a la vez. Era como el aire, como el fuego de un día de verano, y una hoja perdida del otoño. Era embarazosamente embriagador.

Cerró los ojos y estaba ahí nuevamente: un día cualquiera, salido del vacío, nacido de la calle, y ese fuego que volaba sobre él y que entraba en su boca provocando los aplausos de la gente era tan parte de él como lo era la ropa que no llevaba. Y ella, que iba pasando, se había quedado mirando el espectáculo, observando a la estrella callejera, descubriendo su arte apasionante.

—¿Me vas a dar plata? —la despertó él cuando todo acabó. Antepuso su sombrero a su mirada y Sango no supo qué hacer. Comúnmente le habría alegado su atrevimiento, pero no pudo más que dirigir su mano a la cartera de playa engorrosamente y sacar tres monedas. Él sonrió, y ella descubrió que una sonrisa era más que mostrar si habías lavado tus dientes, porque a él se le escapaba la vida en ella. Se le salía por todos lados la esencia de hombre viril, de niño, de joven, de amigo y de amante. Y ella sintió que su pecho daba un salto mientras le daba el dinero y él le tomaba la mano. Hubiera pensado que era un jugador y lo hubiera abofeteado con su carácter de mierda, pero no a él. No a Miroku Asakura.

—¡Sango! —La llamaron sus amigas, que habían seguido avanzando sin ella y ella tembló. Miroku le cerró la mano y le dijo con los ojos que para ella era gratis. Y ella se asustó, porque una sensación hechicera había entrado por su espalda y había salido por su boca en forma de suspiro retenido y de impresión omitida.

Salió casi corriendo, tropezando con las personas que también se habían quedado paradas en el camino para ver las acrobacias que ese grupo de seis malabaristas y artistas escapados de un circo habían hecho para todos a cambio del dinero de pocos.

Cuando llegó al departamento, aún tiritando, no pudo prestar atención a sus compañeras de universidad, ni pensar en lo maravilloso que era estar de vacaciones todas juntas en un lugar como aquel. Sólo podía recordar los ojos pardos que le habían robado el resplandor del fuego a los maderos encendidos que él lanzaba al aire y manejaba como si fueran otra parte de su humanidad tan confusa.

Y es que cuando lo había mirado a la cara y él le había devuelto la mirada, en el contacto de sus manos, ella había percibido una enorme tristeza, un vacío descomunal que lo tragaba. Y fue como si él le dijera ayúdame… ¡A ella! Y es que de repente, se sintió como él, como si en ese contacto él se hubiera transformado en ella y vive versa. Como si ella hubiera sido ese malabarista y el esa universitaria engreída que a fin de cuentas, entre tanto glamour y cumplido, estaba sola. Esa fue la vibración que sintió, que emitió su alma cuando fue descubierta. Fue una vibración de horror que no la dejó dormir esa noche, y que no la dejaría dormir todas las noches siguientes.

Al día siguiente estuvo ansiosa desde la mañana, sin saber por qué. —¿Qué te ocurre, Sango? Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones… —Le dijo otra de sus amigas. Es que ella siempre se estaba quejando por todo. Solía encontrarle los defectos a las cosas, la quinta pata al gato, pero ese día todo le parecía perfecto, el Sol, el ruidoso mar que quería casi entrar por la ventana, inclusive el calor lacerante que le oscurecía la piel. Todo era armónico como él, como su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro, o su sonrisa que parecía sólo para ella, porque otras personas no habían encontrado nada en ella.

II

Estaba en la playa, bañándose en arena y el último Sol del día cuando supo que él estaba de nuevo, era de nuevo tarde, y de nuevo la Luz era naranja. Se moría también por verlo. Cuando pasaron por aquel parque, frente a las olas, frente a su departamento no pudo resistir las ganas de quedarse. Es que se sentía confundida, no sabía qué estaba sucediendo con ella, parecía otra, y esa otra era muy diferente a ella.

El estaba ahí, con el cabello negro enloquecido, sin polera, como el día anterior, con su pecho descubierto diciéndole a la multitud: "_Soy perfecto_", y un pantalón claro hasta la pantorrilla que se afirmaba en su cadera con una cinta roja. Sin vergüenza, sin nada que esconder ni nada que tapar. No le quitó la vista de encima un momento aunque él notara su mirada inquisidora sobre su piel y todos se diesen cuenta de ello.

Todos se fueron, el show se acabó y ella ni siquiera se percató. El artista se acercó a ella y ella sintió aquella pavorosa sensación de lo desconocido. Huyó de el, y él quiso alcanzarla, pero no tenía razón para hacerlo, porque ella era una mujer de bien, y el era un hombre de la calle.

Esa noche el artista soñó con ella. Imaginó todo lo referente a ella, su nombre, su vida, su cuerpo, su personalidad, sus sentimientos por él. Pensó que era una mujer excepcional, que su cabello pardo y largo que caía por su espalda era una manifestación del amor, que sus labios carnosos eran así porque cargaban con todo lo que él deseaba y no tenía. Él sabía que ella era como él, que sus soledades eran amigas.

Porque Miroku Asakura alucinaba por tener a alguien como ella, por tener una compañera, una amiga; y por un momento fugaz, cuando la vio mirándolo supo, sin atreverse a aterrizar su vista en sus pupilas, que ella era especial, que no era sólo bella, sino única, y que era para él.

Sango, entre sábanas y almohadas de reina, también pensó algo parecido, en ella escapándose, en él queriendo seguirla y no haciéndolo, en sus ganas de ir hasta él, y perderse en la fantasía de ser un artista y entremedio de esos pensamientos llegó otro día, otra mañana y otro crepúsculo.

Y otra vez fue hasta allá, hipnotizada por su presencia en el mismo mundo, que era tan pequeño como para que ellos se encontraran, como para que ella lo pudiera sentir a la distancia, y lo pudiera pensar en todas partes. El cuando la vio dejó el fuego y se detuvo, se paró en seco en medio del número sin tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros, a la sexy bailarina que lo incitaba ni al animador que trataba de encontrar una explicación. El planeta se detuvo en ese grado y el tiempo dejó de avanzar, todos los relojes dejaron de correr y la gente dejó de mirarlo porque gozaba de una bruma de inocencia que no tenía causa ni consecuencia. Todos se volvieron idiotas y entonces pudo caminar libremente hasta ella, y ella lo pudo esperar en su lugar, cubierta de la bulla que desaparecía, rezando para que se fuera, rogando para que se acercara más, y más y se la llevara a algún lugar en dónde no hubieran identidades.

—Viniste… —le dijo flotando en una atmósfera de anhelo.

—No.

—Pero estás aquí.

Ella bajó la vista, porque era inverosímil. No era adecuado hablar con el. Era un desconocido. Un hombre de la libertad, un bohemio sin remedio, sin esperanzas, sin futuro, sin planes. Tan diferente a ella.

—Ya me voy… —El lugar dio vueltas, el pasto salió a volar, y el cielo se enrojeció de vergüenza, los edificios de la acera de en frente se escaparon y el mar los llamó con unas olas gigantescas que causaron un estruendo ancestral.

—No te vayas —le pidió, y él la tomó de la muñeca. Ella contempló su cercanía, sintió su respiración intensa y su adrenalina al límite.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Para qué? Se preguntó ella. Si no se conocían, si no tenían nada que ver uno y otro, si no era parte de su vida. ¡Ya no era niña! Estaba lo suficientemente grande como para aceptar que la edad de hacer amigos había pasado hacía mucho.

Él supo que ella divagaba entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, pero para él esas cosas no valían. Sólo tenía importancia el momento, y en aquél, estaba ella y estaba él, a punto de crear o disolver. Quería crear. ¿Qué quería ella?

—Déjame escoger por ti.

—¿Qué? —murmuró confundida, sin saber que hacer con el calor que le subía por la muñeca y la mecía de un lado a otro para que sus ideas no se ordenasen. Y es que no lo iba a tolerar, llevaba toda una vida estudiando y fingiendo ser perfecta para que viniera un tipo aparecido de las llamas y lo derrumbara todo.— No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí lo sabes.

—¡Suelta mi mano!

Él la miró extrañado. —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —exclamó indignada de verse dudando de esa manera. De verse entre la espada de su encanto y la pared que era ella misma.

—Ven conmigo —le rogó. No habían argumentos válidos para hacer que ella fuese con él, mas tenía que entender que si no iba, el iba a morir de ansias.

—No quiero —le mintió ella y deshizo el contacto.

Y es que querer y desearlo con toda su alma era lo mismo que no querer para ella. A ella sólo le preocupaban las mínimas, los cabos que debían atarse, las apariencias, y las cubiertas de las cosas que querían ser la realidad. Por eso quería cubrirlo a el, para no verlo, para no saber que existía y para no creerlo.

El abrió su otra mano delante de ella. —¿Quieres esto?

Sus ojos chispearon de rabia y de impotencia por ser la tonta de la película. ¿En qué momento le había arrebatado su cadena? ¿Era un ladrón? —Dámela —ordenó sin chiste pero él ni se inmuto. Hizo un malabar con la cadena, la cual era un tesoro para ella.

—¡Suéltala! —repitió histérica. ¡No era lo que esperaba!

Él la observó desde su lugar frente a ella y murmuró con voz ronca, y sensual, y exquisita, y tan ¡pegajosa! que iba a tener que alcanzarlo. Acto seguido, sin que ella alcanzara a reaccionar él había salido corriendo, entremedio de la gente, atravesando la música, los tambores, las quenas y las zampoñas, esquivando a los niños y a sus padres, pasando por el lado de una madre y su amante, de un hombre y su mascota, de una chica y su novio, y es que todo el mundo estaba en par. Y el quería que ella fuese el otro integrante de su vida.

Ella atinó a gritar encolerizada y a correr detrás de él sin paso ni ritmo, sin fuerza, pero con ganas, porque después de todo era un juego, podía entender aquello cuando lo vivía. Él no la estaba molestando porque sí y sólo por eso. Era un ritual, era el enamoramiento, era el juego del gato y del ratón, del policía y el ladrón, era ella y el, entre la multitud, entre las personas que los miraban envidiosos, entre los que se alejaban para que no se les pegara la locura de la música detonante, potente y ruidosa. Su vestido volaba detrás de ella, tratando de seguir su paso, pero sus piernas eran más rápidas, su cabello aprovechaba para bañarse con la brisa del mar y de volar como las gaviotas que siempre veía sin poder imitar.

Y el escenario cambió. Y de repente se vieron en una playa vacía que había salido de quién sabía donde, y no había persona alguna, porque nadie quería molestar, y no había ruido, no había alboroto, ni calor ni frío, sólo habían dos que querían ser uno sin decírselo, que querían mezclar sus olores en un experimento sin sentido.

Pero no era el caso para ella. Era imposible para él. Él se detuvo y se volteó. Descorrió la vista para enfocarla, ella estaba apunto de alcanzarlo. Sango también dejó de perseguirlo y lo acechó desconcertada, él la analizó por dentro, tan bella, tan fría, tan hipócrita, tan farsante, escondiéndolo todo, negando siempre, negando sus sentimientos, negándolo a él; escapando del momento, huyendo de la verdad, aferrándose a la mentira.

Era tan mojigata y puritana, por eso le gustaba, porque quería desenmascararla, quería sacarle en cara que por culpa de la gente como ella el mundo era tan cruel y se olvidaba de lo que valía. Siempre anteponiendo las reglas, la moral estúpida que no servía sino para enriquecer a los ricos.

—¡No iré por ella! —advirtió Sango en la lejanía, y el viento llevó su voz de _femmefatale_ a sus oídos. Para ella era inaudito que él no la devolviese, para el, era simplemente entretenido.

Entonces… —No te la daré —se burló, y la colgó de su mano a la altura de su hombro, la meció.— Ven…

—¡Juego de niños! —recriminó con furia.— ¡Es un estúpido juego de niños!

—Niños no… —la miró desafiante.— Es otra cosa.

—¡Infantil! —reiteró.— ¡Tráela aquí. No voy a moverme un centímetro más!

—Estoy esperándote —se burló. Sango comprendió que en su cabeza no cabían explicaciones ni razones, porque él parecía no inmutarse, y con ello sintió que aquello era lo que la hacía querer acercarse y tomar más que la cadena. ¿Es que era aquello lo que sentían las chiquillas tontas que luego sufrían las consecuencias? ¿Era esa niebla arrastrante la culpable de los miles de niños que nadie había planeado? Porque que si debía cargar con uno toda la vida para dejarse ir hasta el, le parecía un detalle. Todo era un maldito detalle entonces.

Y dio un paso entre la arena, y puso su pié adelante y avanzó, y más, y otro paso, uno primero y otro luego, todos juntos, arrebatados, ansiosos, hipnotizados, enloquecidos, y la distancia se hizo efímera, se fragmentó, se hizo humo, y cuando se despejó su vista, apareció, tan cerca, tan imponente, tan relajado e incordiado y abrumado y tan el.

Tomó la cadena entre sus manos pero él no la soltó. En un arrebato loco y sin sentido la jaló para tenerla, para olerla, para probar que la piel de su espalda era igual de etérea que la de su mano, y ella no lo golpeó, ella se rindió, y se odió. Se odió por ser tan débil, por ser vulnerable con él, por no ser ella más.

Si Sango había hecho una locura en su vida nadie lo sabía, lo cierto era que era ésa la primera que ella conocía, y la tesonería se la tragaba, y se hundía en un mar de porfiado fervor, de incitante pecado, de libertad suplicante y dependencia absoluta de él, de lo que hiciera o dijera o sintiera. Y es que no podía soportar más el aire que quedaba entre los dos, porque era el hombre de su sueño, era la fantasía escalofriante y excitante que había tenido siempre. Y estaba ahí para ella, y quería besarla tanto como ella quería devorarlo a él.

Y antes de que Dios contara un segundo ella se había lanzado a su presencia abismal, y lo abrazaba con sus brazos de mujer perdida, con su cuerpo de mujer necesitada de pasiones como aquellas, como las que se sienten sin saber cómo ni cuándo ni dónde, ¡Ni mucho menos el porqué!, y él, como un animal devoró lo que sabía que le pertenecía, y descubrió sus curvas que antes sólo podía ver, y estudió el tacto de la blancura que la tapaba, y tomó su cara, sus ojos y sus manos, y la beso toda, y bajó y bajó, mientras ella lo clamaba, y lo eludía y lo acercaba.

No había nadie que se interesara por que hubiera dos personas que mantenían una lucha continua para robarse las ropas, y es que eso se había vuelto común, porque el verano solía mostrarle a las personas que no se podía permanecer en el invierno todo el año ni toda una vida.

Y cayeron en la arena, en la tierra original, sin ataduras, sin vestimentas, desnudos como sus madres los habían parido al mundo, sin máscaras, sin caretas, sin dinero ni esperanzas, ni sueños tontos ni proyectos a largo plazo. Porque ella estaba cansada de eso y a él le asustaba. Ella quería sacárselos de encima y él luchaba por arrebatárselos y lanzarlos al mar para que sirvieran de comida a los peces. No quería que ella siguiera ahogada de responsabilidades y le limpiaba el cuello a besos y le succionaba los problemas para que pudiera respirar, y lograra suspirar, y sacara la voz verdadera, y le dijera que no parase más.

Luego ella hacía lo mismo, lo rozaba por todas partes para que se le pegase esa actitud desinhibida de la irresponsabilidad, porque quería disfrutar el puto momento de una buena vez, como en esa escena que no podía desaparecer porque ella moría, que no podía ser un sueño más entre tantos. Y lo disimulaba, y lo eludía, y se desentendía, pero igual él lo sabía, se lo decía su cuerpo y se lo gritaba su esencia.

—Deja de preocuparte —le rogaba él, y ella accedía.— Deja de pensar —Mientras la cubría con su humanidad.— Deja de querer huir —Mientras calaba en ella.— Deja de esconderte —Mientras iba de abajo a arriba, de arriba abajo sin parar y sin dudar.— Deja de negarme… —Mientras gritaba, mientras lloraba, mientras celebraba, mientras gozaba. Y ella suspiraba, y ella se dejaba, y ella se olvidaba, y se volvía nadie, y se volvía viento, agua, fuego, y dejaba de pensar, de esconderse y de negarlo, y se daba cuenta qué era aquello, descubría qué era él, y festejaba la seducción, y amaba el gusto excitante de la libertad, y daba gracias por estar ahí, porque él existiera y porque ella lo hubiera encontrado.

Y se quedaron ahí, bajo la Luna, sobre la arena, entre la brisa, recuperando el aliento, recuperando el alma, recuperando la voz y seleccionando los suspiros para volver a incorporarlos al cuerpo sin equivocarse. Y pasaron los minutos, y las olas marcaron los segundos, una ola, dos olas, tres olas, miles de olas, y nadie se atrevía a hablar. No se escuchaba un murmullo, y en ese silencio, Sango se adentraba en la conciencia, en la moral, en las reglas personales y en la estúpida Constitución, sin remedio, porque era lo que había aprendido toda su vida y él no.

Entonces cuando un chico ojiazul tirado en una playa desnudo y sudado, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos brillantes le comentó que sabía que ella sí quería acercarse, ella se alarmó, desconociéndolo, y todo se fue a la mierda, y todo se volvió irreal. Había vuelto a ser Sango Takeda, y le hacía falta su ropa, le hacía falta su máscara de prepotencia, sus diplomas y su compostura.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto él, percibiendo el frío. Recién hacía un minuto eran iguales y se había despojado de toda esa porquería de gente con plata, y había logrado vencer y escaparse de la cárcel, y conocía lo que era ser fugitivo de la sociedad, de las reglas, del orden público, de la razón misma.

—No sé qué me pasó… —musitó tajante, y el corazón de él se enroscó.

La contempló sin atreverse. —¿Qué dices…? —se aventuró con temor, porque estaba confundido y descolocado. En un momento estaba con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y en el otro, estaba esa mujer que no conocía.

—No debería haber echo esto.

—Hey… —le tomó la mano.

—¡Por la mierda! —la arrancó como si él tuviese la peste.— ¡Qué vergüenza! —se tapó la cara y él perdió su contacto.

¿Vergüenza? ¡Vergüenza! ¡¿Qué tenía de vergonzoso aquello? Si era lo más lindo, si era lo más puro. Entonces comprendió todo. Comprendió que ella ya no estaba con el. Y no pudo saber si aquella sed que lo torturó fue porque la magia se había desvanecido o porque se le secaba el corazón.

—Tengo que irme —se habló a ella misma, y él no tuvo importancia en la escena, no estaba, era un personaje incidental, el juguete, una víctima.

Y no quería que se fuera, quería que volviera, quería volver a verla, quería sentirla una vez nueva y saberse alcanzado. Quería ver que alguien lo admirase, que no se avergonzase de el, que lo entendiera y compartiera su vida.

De verdad que no quería que se fuera.

Por eso, cuando ella trató de ponerse de pié, torpemente, y alcanzar su ropa, el renació de entre las cenizas y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella evitó su mirada inflamada, tímida, avergonzaba y se vistió rápidamente.

—No te vayas…

Tomó su mano, mientras ella veía la forma de ocultar más el rostro. —Tengo que…

—¿Tienes que…? ¡Es mentira! —gritó apabullado, ella dirigió su mirada a él como una bala a quemarropa y le dijo: ¡Eres un niño!

Y él se hizo polvo. Si ella quería ser orgullosa, poco le importaba ser un crío, después de todo, la vida era un irónico juego de azar. —Eso no importa.

—¿Quieres apostar? —A ella le importaba. Acababa de dejarse llevar por un imbécil inmaduro y había cometido un error asqueroso y perverso. Se había convertido en lo que no quería: una condenada idiota.

Entonces salió corriendo, y si él era maduro no la iba a perseguir para que ella no pensara exactamente eso: que era un niño. Y corrió todo el camino de vuelta. Y pasó la playa, y atravesó el camino de roca y el de madera, y llegó hasta el pasto, y esquivó personas, pasó con su vestido de otro color menos blanco por el otro lado del padre y su hija, de la madre con su amante, de la mascota y su amo, de la chica y su novio, e interrumpió el alboroto de la música y se perdió en las negras y blancas de un bombo que no se callaba, y el mundo, esta vez no se detuvo, siguió su curso natural, porque sólo se detenía para aquellas personas que hacían las cosas bien, y que estaban satisfechas con lo que se les ofrecía.

Y ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia respiración, ni menos los pasos del hombre que acababa de dejar entre la aglomeración, buscándola, y parecía que todos le prestaban más atención que nunca al show porque nadie se movía de su lugar y simulaban plomos pegados al piso, que tenía que empujarlos todos y ninguno se agitaba. Y sabía que él venía detrás de ella, porque era terco como la gente de la calle, porque era ignorante y aberrantemente cualquiera.

Se había perdido cuando sintió que él la tocó, y esa fue la última vez que una persona la tocó con tanto sentimiento, son tanto deseo, con tanto amor, porque él la había querido tomar para retenerla, pero ella no se detuvo y él no había alcanzado a agarrarla fuerte, y quería que se quedara, no que se le resbalase y se le fuese como agua entre las manos, y quería decirle que se había enamorado, que la amaba, que la deseaba, que era todo para él y que por ella dejaba todo, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad, y corrió, y corrió, y corrió.

Se hizo paso en el gentío, el le pisó malos talones, y ella, aterrada, como si el fuera lo que ella no quería distinguir le gritó incordiada e histérica, rebozada en nervios y terrores. ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Qué tenía que no la dejaba? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Y el quiso responderle que tenía lo que ella quería. Que tenía la maldita libertad que ella quería. Pero ella no lo dejó, miró por última vez sus ojos que gritaba "Eres muy mujer…", y se convirtió en la última persona en alcanzar la Luz Verde.

Entonces el vio como ella desaparecía en la acera de en frente, y se perdía en la multitud, y supo, además de que ella se había ido, que no la iba a volver a ver jamás. Y se quedó viendo el último punto donde había estado, con sus ojos azules, su cadena en una mano, el corazón devastado en la otra y su cara de bohemio enamorado, y decidió no ir tras ella, porque ella estaba perdida.

Y ella se arrepintió todas las noches siguientes, porque descubrió que era una amargada, que la vida le había sonreído, que él había roto su barrera por primera y única vez, y había echo que ella misma fuera hasta él corriendo, sola, embriagada, ebria de su esencia; que no tener ropa era la mejor emoción del mundo, que ser libre era ser humano, y que ser amada era estar con él. Sango no podía imaginar que ése era el momento en dónde debía tomar su decisión. Era la oportunidad de ser feliz, aquella que visitaba una sola vez en la vida y se debía aprovechar, pero no lo sabía, ni mucho menos lo imaginaba, pues pensaba que aquellas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas y en la vida real no tenían lugar. Así, había terminado sola, sin poder ubicar a ese chico del cual no sabía más que un nombre que no estaba en la guía y que definitivamente no era por ser un número privado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El nunca le había dado su nombre pero estaba segura que era aquel, y es que si no era entonces estaba loca, porque podía jurar que cada vez que veía un hombre de ojos azules se le venía a la cabeza ese calificativo, y lo sentía de nuevo, sentía cómo no estaba, y cómo deseaba que estuviese.

Es que le faltaba, y ese vacío la devoraba por dentro, le quemaba como sus malabares y le recordaba como un tic que había errado, que se había fallado a si misma, que era una cobarde, que había preferido la seguridad de su vida a la aventura que, a fin de cuentas, nadie había dicho que era mala más que sus prejuicios. Y se maldecía a cada instante, por estúpida, por incrédula y porque si se hubiera quedado un sólo segundo más, habría comprendido que él le decía que era muy mujer como para quedarse con el, y cerrando los ojos, se había despedido. Después de todo, él podía darle el mundo, pero no podía hacer que ella lo tomase.

**F I N**

**¿CONTINUARÁ...?**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC SOBRE LA PAREJA DE SANGO Y MIROKU, NADA MÁS QUE DECIR: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

05/10/2013


End file.
